


【词青】南柯一梦

by QMZSMDZFL



Category: jx3
Genre: M/M, RPS - Freeform
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-15
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:34:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 13,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25286896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QMZSMDZFL/pseuds/QMZSMDZFL
Summary: 焚青友情向女装方青砚，全是我的恶趣味，天雷滚滚，别点进来，只是在这存个档私设如山（我想不起来正主的时候就全瞎写）原创女性角色有（没有感情线只是一个推动剧情发展的npc吧）基于第四次大师赛的脑中yy产物，全是我的金手指，松越青三人打菜刀我都让他大师赛夺冠。我自己的小作文很多总之8要点进来
Relationships: 词青 - Relationship





	【词青】南柯一梦

（一）  
“兄弟，你想不想搞波事情？”  
“方少你又想干嘛？”  
“我们去参加这届大师赛吧！”

下班公交车上收到方青砚的微信的时候焚影不归差点因为急刹车把自己甩出去。等好不容易站定了就看到要去参加大师赛的消息。焚影不归对于方青砚向来是有求必应的，加上参赛也的确不是什么太为难的请求，反正上一届大师赛自己已经去过线下了，喵崽无所畏惧。

“OK啊”既然答应了，焚影不归顿时就进入状态，“队名你想好了吗？奶妈你找了谁？还有谁和我们一起？”  
“我不知道啊。”  
“我日你妈你什么都没准备用头参加大师赛啊？我一个人双开嘛？？”他恨不得飞到方青砚身边敲开他的脑壳看看里面是不是装满了养乐多。  
“慢慢联系嘛，我给松哥发了消息还没回我呢。我打算叫上阿越松哥，我们内功打明花，外功打策藏，一路扶摇直上好吧。”方青砚回完焚影不归又给落叶发了一个戳一戳。  
“……方青砚牛逼。”他脑子里可能装的是过期的养乐多。“那奶妈呢？”  
“我阴阳师新认识一个超级厉害的奶妈，哦不对，她是全职高手，DPS也还可以。”  
“？？？”奶妈？DPS？“花鸟卷嘛？”  
“你是不是有毛病？我说我玩阴阳师认识了一个也玩剑三的玩奶妈的人。”  
“行不行啊？”  
“我方青砚必不可能不行。”  
“牛逼”

虽然焚影不归万般无奈，这个海选队伍也是这样组成了。他是万万没想到落叶和阿越会来跟方青砚参加大师赛。这个队伍能不能出线都还不知道，对方竟然愿意来？？看来清衣现充孤寡策藏是真的很寂寞了。

五个人在YY讨论队名的时候焚影不归才知道，这个队伍四个人都不太正常。

“我提议落叶听松吃屁hihihihi”  
“我觉得可以”  
“？？？？？”虽然槽点很多但是我觉得并不可以。“官方不会允许这种队名的吧？？”  
“我这次要匿名参加！”方青砚咬了咬嘴里吸管，“反正现在不用报真名了”

第二届大师赛的时候真名打在大屏幕上那叫一亿个尴尬。听说这届跟上次一样只会显示游戏ID。

“原来你已经想好线下了嘛？我们这个配置真的可以出线的嘛？海选都不能进吧？”YY里传来一个陌生的声音，这个应该就是一直没说话的新来的奶妈。是个很普通的女声，不粘腻也不御姐。  
“怎么可能？我们国服策藏好吧。”松吹方青砚已上线。“我落叶听松并不可能输。”  
“别别别，我只是一个羸弱的小天策”  
“我只是一只瘦小的怜光鸡。”

其实这个赛季策藏表现还算中游，这次大师赛也有很多策藏组队参加。加上策藏打外功一直都有一线希望，其实外功全策藏也不是不可行的。

“那别，阿越你还是比较庞大的怜光鸡”  
“cnmlyts。”  
“打着玩玩嘛，反正也不一定能出线，出了线也可能一轮游呢。”奶妈小姐姐属于十分理智了，“而且我也不是特别厉害，阿越落叶你们被清衣宠坏了可能和我打就难受的要死了。”  
“那没有辣，我们不挑奶妈的。对吧落叶？”  
“那是肯定啊，谁奶都一样。”  
“我四个奶都会一点点，主要还是奶毒，这个赛季奶毒也挺厉害的，我觉得出海选应该不是问题，到是能走多选我就不清楚了。”潺潺话还没说完就觉得这仿佛是个flag“等等话说这么满万一海选都进不去不是很尴尬？？？”  
“哈哈哈哈没事啦，我们无敌明花。天才少年方青砚。”  
“别别别松哥。”  
“那究竟要取什么队名呢？”焚影不归以一己之力掰回了话题。“叫无敌明花国服策藏？”  
“那你怕是要被别的策藏和明花锤爆脑阔。”  
“还有谁的明花能锤我？？？”焚影不归正想感动一会方青砚对两人队伍的优秀评价，就听见方青砚一句“辣鸡明花小身板哪里会有人玩嘛你们在想些什么东西啊？”  
“我他妈？？”再跟方青砚打明花我是狗，不当喵了！  
“这赛季明花是不太好打，最好的的应该是气花。蓝光剑仙还是狠啊。”  
“明明是我花间游天下第一孤独carry小气纯好吧。”方青砚虽然每个赛季都会打很多气花，但是说起配置方青砚总是觉得明花比气花好玩，“而且比赛服伤害总是不太理想，其实不一定气花有多强的，明花可以打打，明教还可以替花间挨打，很强。”  
“嗯，重点是替花间挨打。hihihi”阿越真是一语道破，虽然自己打策藏也是天策挨打。  
“很正常啊，策藏天策也是挨打的。怜光鸡爹带我飞。”  
“我都点怜光了对面都打我我有什么办法嘛？”小阿越君也很委屈啊，想着为自家将军承担一点伤害不想打天策保卫战点的怜光，哪知道狗逼落叶听松一点都不领情的哦。  
“怜光教还是牛逼的，我聚仙寨寨主甘愿做左护法好吧！”  
“hihihihi可以，左护法。”  
哄鸡还是落叶听松会哄啊。  
“我们队名叫‘保护我方盆栽’，怎么样？反正方青砚也匿名参加，给他们一点提示，又很有神秘感”  
“嗯？？？”  
“我觉得可以，保护我方青砚。”  
“可以可以。”  
“OK，那我去创队了。”

（二）

打海选的时间过得很快，直播间的人也都知道了落叶和阿越还有焚影不归一起组队和不知名奶妈和变声器花间一起打这次大师赛。方青砚为了演好匿名的戏还特意请加拿大的室友上自己的号直播了两把吃鸡，看着那60上下突然还会120的延迟，大家都相信了小方青砚徒有一颗想比赛的心却压根没法打的事情。

“我她妈好想跟松哥打比赛啊，我也会花间啊，辣鸡焚影不归竟然跟别的花间打明花？？？”  
“摸摸盆栽给盆栽浇娃哈哈。”  
“心疼方少，下次回国打爆喵崽狗头。”  
“偶像松哥被别的花间捷足先登了啊2333”  
……  
看着满屏的弹幕，方青砚觉得自己可牛逼坏了，骗过全直播间。

方青砚甚至还会在YY群发自己加拿大下雪的照片，可以说是十分入戏了。

阿越和落叶直播间有许多弹幕来打探花间是谁，两个人都当没有看见。慢慢的别的队伍的人也来问了，阿越看戏不嫌事大直接在直播间说了一句：“花间是焚影不归情缘啊，是个很厉害的花间。”

正在打明花海选赛的方青砚和焚影不归完全不知情，等到换班策藏，焚影不归打开手机，一群朋友密聊自己，点开一看那些消息差点没背过气去。

“兄弟你什么时候有了那么厉害的花间情缘？？？”  
焚影不归多想告诉他们那他那是方青砚！！但是不行，他只能忍痛被“这样子就断绝了他们猜到方青砚的可能性！”这种狗屁理由说服的承认下来这个事情。  
“就前几个月，刚好有空就一起打比赛了。”

打多了大家的打法和习惯都会慢慢显露出来，大家发现潺潺属于奶瓶流奶妈，和清衣完全不一样，清衣有一颗谁都看的出来的DPS的心，打断封内定身一顿往对面脸上招呼。潺潺就是永远在奶人奶人奶人，就连怜光鸡这种生物都能在三毒面前扑腾15分钟。自此阿越怜光教主的宝座坐的更稳了，左护法落叶听松无条件拥护，右护法潺潺保驾护航。  
这只海选队伍真的如他们所说，左手策藏右手明花一路打了下去。成绩不算突出，但是也稳拿48强名额。

抽签的时候，松哥拿到了自己的任务卡――带阿越出去吃小龙虾，碰都别碰抽签的事情。落叶听松完成的很不错。方青砚和焚影不归想想还是让潺潺来，潺潺也没有让大家失望，成功避开一群妖魔鬼怪进入黄金A组。

“你看！阿越不在就抽到A组！”  
“我？？？？”越越委屈。  
“哈哈哈哈哈，你们看柳词这个队，抽的真的牛逼，死亡B组，打完清儒打破晓，打完破晓打五号”  
“……”  
该怎么告诉奶妈小姐姐柳词是方大少爷的不可说？很急，在线等。  
“卧槽真的哎，柳溜六柳溜六”

？？？？？

原来这个话题可以聊的嘛？？焚影不归突然觉得自己猜不透方青砚的心思，不过想想也是，自己从来没有主动提过，就算方青砚早就释怀自己也不知道。  
“你别开心的太早，我们要是出线，线下第一把就是跟他们打。”焚影不归想了想线下两个队伍见面的样子，想着带方青砚去整个容来不来得及，也不知道柳词见过方青砚没有。  
“打就是了，怕他们嘛？”  
“小方还是牛逼啊。”  
“长大了啊方青砚。”

其实焚影不归根本不用担心这个，柳词见过的方青砚也是三年前的方青砚了，那个时候还是个小高中生，现在早就长开了，而且人的记忆太无力了，柳词早就忘记方青砚的样子了。

其实柳词听说焚影不归明花打海选的时候就猜测过这个所谓的神秘花间是方青砚，毕竟他们两个人打了太久了，说到底焚影不归的明花可比自己和方青砚的气花多太多了。

即使听到花间是焚影不归情缘的时候，柳词更加坚定了花间就是方青砚，但是转念一想，方青砚那个脾气怎么可能和焚影不归情缘。想多了就觉得头疼，也觉得可笑，都这么多年了。自己还会关注方青砚的消息，对方已经换过女朋友养了猫了，自己还在瞎猜一个陌生的花间是不是他。

柳词直播的时候去看过落叶他们队伍的比赛，以一个旁观者的姿态，堂堂正正的看着花间的操作。看定国花姐星楼南风，恨不得拍桌，这就是方青砚！但是看了一会又觉得不像他，看他和明教隐身南风，贪墨春泥，才反应过来，自己根本不知道方青砚怎么打明花。

方青砚于柳词，已经是太久太久以前的事情了，就算QQ会员，也早就找不到当年方青砚发给他的照片了。

线下就知道了，柳词这么想着，关了直播，焚影不归他们这局也成功击杀了。

（三）  
等到真的打到了线下，方青砚又开始纠结要不要去了，毕竟从没漏过脸，加上又要见到柳词，方青砚把衣服堆了一床，不知道要带什么，要穿什么才能不像“方青砚”。

“我不知道穿什么怎么办？”开了语音外放，潺潺在那边早就整理完了，甚至已经开始戳阴阳师了。方青砚才把内裤选好放在行李箱里。  
“要不你穿女装吧，我带化妆品和假发过去给你弄，绝对没人看得出来你是带把的。”  
“？？？你在搞我？”方青砚觉得这是自己21年来听过最搞笑的话了。  
“没有啊！你不怕柳词认出你的哦？穿女装一切都稳了”慢慢地被科普了柳词的潺潺也大概懂了方青砚虽然嘴上无所谓，其实内心对于要见到柳词这件事情，还是波动地像是8级地震。“而且也就是戴个假发穿个宽松的裙子。”  
“别别别，这要是暴露了我就别想在剑三混了。”  
“怎么可能暴露嘛？你不要乱说话，打完比赛我们就直接回酒店就好了反正你的设定就是不认识别的选手。”潺潺越想越觉得这个事情可以，开始打开了淘宝买假发。“而且你的设定是焚影不归情缘！太稳了啊！”  
“？？？？”

不管怎么样，在潺潺（和作者的恶趣味下）的说服下，方青砚还是点了点他高傲的头颅。等方青砚和潺潺提前到了杭州才发现，方青砚这个身高穿女装有点稍高了，但是胜在人瘦（其实和柳词不相上下），骨架也小。

“怎么样？”  
“好像是挺像那么回事哦。”  
“那当然，猪都能化成美女。

等走出了那一步，穿上了裙子，方青砚突然就觉得这不算个什么事了。与其线下直面柳词，穿裙子戴假发不说话假装一个高冷女神不仅不难，反而有种莫名地快感。  
终于可以光明正大地关注柳词了，以一个重新的身份。

潺潺在酒店折腾方青砚折腾了两个小时，带着穿连衣长裙的小方同学去高铁站接落叶和阿越。是来线下的前一天，在YY聊接人的时候，方青砚才被告知阿越和落叶已经住在上海同一个小区，就落叶楼下。

落叶和阿越下了车，走出出站口，就看到两个女生冲自己挥手。

“？？你的粉丝嘛？？”推着两个行李箱的落叶用手肘怼了怼小胖鸡的腰，示意阿越从手机屏幕上抬起头来。  
“不是吧？我没说我今天到啊？？”  
“松哥！！！阿越！！！”一个175左右，长卷发，连衣裙的女生，用方青砚的声音，喊着自己的名字，朝自己走过来。

求问落叶听松和阿越君的心理阴影面积。

方青砚走上前来，十分体贴地从落叶手里接过一个行李箱。方青砚看见阿越和松哥那么吃惊，也觉得很无奈，自己被潺潺拉着人群中走一圈，穿女装的最后一点心理包袱早就扔得干干净净了。

“别那么吃惊啦，就是假扮一下，假扮一下。”方青砚给眉头紧锁明显还是没有接受自己的迷弟是一个长发高个“大屌萌妹”的现实的老将军碗里夹了一片刚烫好的牛肚。  
“不得不说方青砚穿着挺好看的哦。”至于阿越则早就已经习惯并且顺手夹走了那块牛肚。  
“你把我的牛肚放下！那是我小方夹给我的！”  
“hihihi，松哥你再下嘛。”  
“哎，小方啊，你这玩这么大的嘛？”思考了一路的落叶还是觉得此事不妥，万一以后暴露，那就真的不得了了，他已经能想像贴吧的帖子叫什么了。

《方萌妹真的是方萌妹啊！！！》

“没事没事，就五天比赛，打完收工回家。”方青砚倒是觉得没事，游戏比赛对选手的个人不会太过于关注，特别是自己队里还有国民策藏吸引大众注意力。  
“应该没事，你和阿越可以帮忙承包我们队所有的话题和镜头了。”  
“潺潺说的没错，实在不行你们就出个柜，表个白，我就算全裸上去打比赛都没人看我。”方青砚看了一眼为报牛肚之情给老将军碗里夹了一堆牛肉的阿越，打趣道。  
“哎，可以。”  
“吃你的快住嘴吧！”将军叹气.jpg

（四）  
接受了女装设定的阿越决定好好吓一下因为请不到假会晚到，下了飞机会直接去比赛会场打表演赛的焚影不归，硬是瞒着这件事情没跟焚影不归说一句半点。落叶也被阿越禁止私下透露消息给焚影不归。

五人约着门口见面，因为是选手通道所以没什么粉丝，焚影不归被工作人员带领着走过来的时候，他就看到一个疑似方青砚长相的人，穿着短裙，T恤，靠在墙边玩手机。

焚影不归的开始怀疑喵生，莫非说，自己的好队友，凶狠食人盆栽方青砚，是个女的？？他好像突然顿悟了为什么当年大家叫他方萌妹！！！话说他这款变声器挺高端，方青砚声音还是好听的。

方青砚抬头看见了焚影不归，朝他走了过来，手搭上了他的肩膀。

“兄弟你终于来咯，我手机都没电了。你再不来等下比赛都开始了。”  
“？？？”听见声音的焚影不归彻底绝望了。  
“你。。咋肥事啊？？？”  
“哈哈哈！！”一旁观望的阿越和潺潺终于发出了爆笑，阿越笑到没有力气只能挂在落叶身上，寂寞潺潺只能扶墙。  
“他就要穿女装，可能线下的方青砚觉醒了什么不得了的奇穴。”老将军拍了拍年轻喵的肩膀，驮着自家胖胖猪往会场里面走。  
“假扮一下身份嘛”方青砚说完还给了焚影不归一个wink，“进去吧。”  
“你挽着我干嘛？？好奇怪啊！”  
“那我现在的设定是你女朋友OK？”  
“我没有你这么高的女朋友！！”

“欢迎各位来到第四届剑网三竞技大师赛的比赛现场，我们今年的比赛涌现了许多生面孔啊，今天我们的表演赛阵容他们会给我们带来什么惊喜呢？让我们拭目以待。”

表演赛和往常不太一样一样，先是一组1v1，每组五人。然后是随机抽取三名选手进行3v3，总共三局。每个人都有可能上场，增加了许多噱头和话题。

1v1的三组分别是A组折鹿（方青砚），落叶，尘微，黑人和花舞剑。  
B组阿越，焚影不归，兰摧，柳词，和童话。

被弹幕戏称为家暴组的分组。甚至已经写上回家跪搓衣板或者回家一顿不可描述的剧本。等到选手上场，大家都惊讶于原来焚影不归的女朋友变声器小姐姐是女神花姐――腿长腰细长发瓜子脸（没有胸）

人总是有点缺点的嘛，大家表示理解。

“组团去焚影不归家偷花姐。”  
“松哥队伍是看颜值选队友的嘛？”  
“恋爱了”  
“一分钟我要看到我桌上摆上折鹿小姐姐的资料！”

比赛在满满弹幕中开始了，折鹿出了花间，兰摧也出了花间。第一场就是看点满满的比赛。新秀女神花姐和社会大哥花哥。

两个人都洗了各种回血减伤的奇穴，地图是天山碎冰谷。起手兰摧先朝折鹿走过去，先手上了一个商阳，被芙蓉马上星楼强读了兰摧，折鹿这边马上套着春泥就回读了一个兰摧。

两个花花打的来来回回，折鹿这边一被控就星楼，一被上毒就春泥，没有春泥了就跑，绕柱子，技能好了又往前打一套。兰摧就往前追，两个人绕着场子跑了三圈两个人还是半血，好不容易乱洒上了两个毒，按清风垂露又回到了原点，实在不行就直接南风。

“两个花花可能要打到六点”  
“我终于知道为什么今年要提前两小时开打。”  
“他们是在打架还是在调情？”  
“幸好亳针没了，不然就明天见吧。”

兰摧追了四圈已经笑出了声。“这个花姐怎么回事啊，怎么这么磨叽啊”

方青砚这边不紧不慢，有技能就打，没技能就跑，就绕。他插旗一直是这样，稳得很，跟他平常的性格一点都不像。

由于乱洒的伤害可观，又没有亳针回血。两个人的血终于在绕了第五圈之后下到了20％，解说决定明年的切磋比赛禁止任何回血技能。

最后还是打到崩溃的兰摧被方青砚抓到了芙蓉，平爆打死了兰摧。

“终于结束了我的妈呀，再也不跟这种人切磋了。”兰摧靠在椅背上跟队友说。  
“没事，等下气纯内战快的。”柳词调试着帐号，准备上场。  
焚影不归看了看场上残血的方青砚，还是提出了自己先上的请求。“让我来吧，柳词你下一个出，让你去打花舞剑好吧。”  
“可以可以，看你们谁比较厉害哈哈哈。”阿越不嫌事大拍起了手。  
“女朋友还是不能让别人欺负啊焚影不归。”童老板打趣道，“你这不上去一个月破就完事了啊。”

焚影不归上场以后弹幕就开始回忆起去年焚影不归全场隐身一打四的画面。

“开始了开始了，暴打女朋友。”  
“看戏.jpg”  
“小姐姐我不打你，抛弃臭明教吧。”

焚影不归开场还没倒数完，方青砚倒是先地图打字了。

“别隐身好吧，我就这么点血了。”  
焚影不归看到这句话就可以想象方青砚本人说这句话的时候自带的尾音了。  
轻笑着在地图频道打字。“可以”  
“卧槽焚影不归你不用吧！”童老板不知道小年轻还有这种玩法。  
“没事啦，娱乐赛而已啦。”阿越看着觉得可以跟松哥来一场换职业的互殴。果然娱乐赛应该开心一点。

比赛开始以后焚影不归真的没有隐身，往方青砚那边走过去。方青砚先手直接开了乱洒，焚影不归像是猜到了意图，直接按了贪墨。方青砚一个玉石炸在了贪墨上。  
焚影不归直接在YY笑出了声。“哈哈，气不气？小花间？”

羸弱的小花间只有3000血，被大魔王明教带走了。

“我们的焚影不归还是很宠女朋友的啊。”下一把的选手在准备上场，解说在调侃新人花姐。  
“是啊，娱乐赛哪有女朋友重要？”

弹幕也直接炸了，被这波操作秀的头皮发麻。  
“情缘缘，我也想去大师赛秀恩爱嘛”  
“焚鹿🔒了”  
“555我想去花姐家偷喵崽”

然后下一场尘微上场，生太极的优势还是比较大，尘微以5000血赢了焚影不归。

焚影不归这边阿越上场，直接一手天策点了下去，当观众看到顶着“落叶听松”的军爷出现时，还以为落叶叛变要杀队友了。

阿越君皮这一下十分快乐。打死了尘微以后落叶十分懂事的开着“阿越君”的藏剑出现在了天山碎冰谷的那一头。

“玩还是金婚策藏会玩”  
“焚影不归和折鹿开启了表演赛秀恩爱的新玩法”  
“请看藏剑味的天策打天策味的藏剑”

最后还是阿越的天策比落叶的藏剑稍微强一些，毕竟取名“阿越君”的藏剑云是非洲的。

后来柳词上场赢了花舞剑，黑板之间巅峰对决还是黑人丐帮技高一筹。

吸取了上次的教训，这次表演赛结束之后是很人性化的中场休息吃晚饭环节，正式的比赛定在晚上。

（五）  
退场时方青砚他们队刚好走在柳词他们队前头，方青砚回头等潺潺的时候刚好一眼望进柳词眼里。

方青砚突然很恶趣味地朝柳词微笑着点了点头。然后回过头挽着焚影不归不急不慢地走着。

“卧槽方青砚又挽我干嘛！”焚影不归用气音问道，众目睽睽之下又不好意思撇开冒牌女友的手。  
“不要喊我名字！”方青砚瞪了他一眼，“后面全是人！”  
“哦，关我屁事？！”  
“你们俩说什么悄悄话哦，我也要听！”突然后头的阿越脑袋凑过来，用差不多通道上的人都听得到的声音说道。

然后得到两人的白眼。

“关你屁事。”  
“人家小两口你别去凑热闹了我滴居哦。”养猪人落叶听松揪着居领子把阿越拉了回来。引得后排的选手笑了出来。

其实焚影不归跟别的玩家不是太熟络，基本上也不会有人问他女朋友的问题，方青砚也是考虑到这一点才接下了这份剧本。但是总有那么几个自来熟要把剧本撕得干干净净。

这不，刚打发一只猪，又来了另一只。

“话说焚影不归你哪找的这么厉害的花间情缘我怎么不知道？”  
“人家情缘管你什么时候你要知道？”  
“那这么厉害的花间你不想认识一下的啊？拢共就没几个会玩的花间好吧！”  
“你一个田螺鲸鱼你要认识花间干嘛？”  
“螺花很强的我跟你说！”  
“介绍一下介绍一下嘛。”

焚影不归望了方青砚一眼，这个比竟然躲到了自己身后，怯生生地抓着自己胳膊。

？？？？打泥马大师赛呢，冲奥斯卡啊方少？

“呃呃呃……他比较怕生，我求了好久才来线下的。别吓她。而且她昨天晚上的高铁，没休息好。下次给你们介绍。”  
“哎呀，藏得深啊焚影不归。”  
在众人的玩笑声和注目礼中焚影不归拉着女神方青砚的小手手离开了会场。

那天的贴吧被表演赛刷屏，剑三主播在贴吧从来都是不可说，于是方青砚的花姐就成了新的焦点。

“折鹿简直是我心目中的花姐本人了！温柔犀利人美腿长！”  
“求问陆危楼这样的花姐是教里发还是万花谷发？”  
“花姐你缺个绑定剑纯吗？气纯贫道也可以切的！”  
“明花不好打？踢了明教选咩咩！"

吃饭的时候阿越大声把贴吧里表白花间小姐姐要跟焚影不归决斗的评论读给方青砚听，松哥和潺潺就在旁边笑，焚影不归不好意思当着黑脸的方青砚笑出声，只能低着头假装吃白菜。

“吃不吃饭了你们？！！！”  
“哈哈哈哈哈哈”

晚上的比赛，第一把方青砚就碰上了柳词队伍。柳词队伍是偏内功的，方青砚他们是绝活队伍。第一把柳词上了气花，这的确是花间这个赛季比较相配的配置，方青砚还是绝活明花。最后因为柳词无敌下慢了，选择了九转明教，从而让方青砚补刀了没有南风的花间。  
第二把方青砚ban了气纯，对面也尊重了花间。只能松越上去秀策藏，比赛服的伤害从来就让内功没有舞台。“保护我方盆栽”以2-0赢了“西湖一日游”

“保护我方盆栽”成功晋级胜者组，柳词“西湖一日游”不仅没有一日游，还要被迫进入败者组一路打回半决赛。

比赛胜利之后，不知道是谁开始的，上一把比赛兴起了握手的规矩，方青砚只能情不甘心不愿地被阿越和潺潺压着往柳词那边走。

方青砚落在最后一个，柳词坐在最后一个。

方青砚一路和柳词的队友握手，不敢开口说话，只是点头回应着。

当方青砚握上柳词手的时候，会场的声音仿佛一下就消失了，他耳朵里嗡嗡的听不见声音，脑海里全是2年前柳词和他说的话。

“你的花间玩的真的菜。”  
“你我真的带不动。”  
“我再也不想带你打竞技场了。”

方青砚就很想开口跟他说，柳词，我现在打赢你了。

柳词手掌的触感转瞬即逝，两队人一起往后场走，把场地让给下一组比赛选手。

后来的比赛，“保护我方盆栽”打的很顺，“西湖一日游”也很顺利。一路有惊无险的，又将在决赛上遇到彼此。

（六）  
赢了比赛队伍气氛却越来越沉重起来，一路从败者组打过来，渐渐地又要遇上同一个队伍。柳词想这真是造孽。

柳词在会场乱晃，找到了一个因为维修被挂了禁止入内的厕所。他拒绝了队友要聚餐的提议，也不想再看接下来的比赛，也没心情去网吧约对练。

随便进了一个隔间，关上门，柳词坐在积了薄薄一层灰尘的马桶上。柳词已经很久没抽烟了，做直播以后觉得影响不好。但是总会在身上带一包，遇朋友或者心情不好的时候就点一根。

不知道为什么，明明离冠军近了一步，柳词却总觉得哪里不对。

不知道坐了多久，柳词按灭了烟，准备起身。

此时门外传来了柳词做梦也想不到的，方青砚的声音。

方青砚是看完柳词比赛后接到了焚影不归的电话，吓得方青砚赶紧往人少的地方走，低着头东拐西拐来到了一个门口挂着不让进的厕所。

方青砚试着拧了拧把手，发现竟然是可以开的，便溜了进去，还顺便从里面锁上了门。

“哎呦你给我打电话干嘛我的哥？”方青砚一屁股坐上洗漱台，才终于接通了焚影不归打来的第5个电话。“我在会场呢，这全是人。”

可能是刚才找厕所太急了，假发贴在方青砚脖子上，又痒又热，方青砚把手机按了免提放在洗漱台上，从口袋里摸出一个橡皮，熟练的将长发扎了起来。

“这里好热啊，等人少一点我再出去吧。”  
“你在哪呢我去接你？”焚影不归和落叶说了一声，拿着钱包就出了酒店往会场走。  
“我也不晓得，我乱走乱走走到一个废弃的厕所了吧。”  
“明天就比赛了不练习一下吗？”  
“哎呦喂，我已经不想练习啦。”阿越和松哥简直是恶魔，基本上每天要拉着方青砚对练两个小时，有一天遇到柳词气花输了3把，气的阿越压着方青砚加训了2小时。“我好累啊焚影不归。”  
“你不想拿冠军了啊？”  
“不想拿。”  
“啊？？方少你怎么回事啊？你说的要打大师赛，然后打到决赛你不想拿冠军的哦？”焚影不归都要被方青砚逗笑了。“你不会是想让柳词拿冠军吧？”  
“你说什么呢？”方青砚低头抠着自己的指甲，太久没剪已经有些长了，他不敢说上次比赛差点因为指甲摁错星楼。“我想到第一要上去说话的啊。”  
“哦，对哦。冠军要上台领奖还要发言的。等下你上去一开腔会场就炸了好吧。”说实话焚影不归已经在幻想那个画面了。  
“快闭嘴好吧。”  
“好好好。”酒店离会场不远，这么点时间焚影不归已经快走到了大门口。  
“这几天打明花打的我要吐了，我不想打明花了”  
“您当着你的明教队友说这话您觉得合适吗？”  
“不是，我是JJC打的我好累。我觉得斗地主都比JJC好玩。”虽然我的欢乐豆已经用完了，还顺便输光了你的。但是这话方青砚不敢说。  
“那今晚我们去吃鸡？叫上兰摧？”  
“哎~我觉得可以。”说到别的游戏，方青砚开心的尾音都上扬了。

外面的人还在说着乱七八糟的话题，柳词却连动一动手指头的勇气都没有了，他甚至害怕自己的呼吸声会让外面的方青砚发现自己。

最开始柳词震惊于方青砚竟然会在线下，听着他打电话，越听越不对劲。

比赛？方青砚和松哥阿越焚影不归在打比赛，明天决赛，和他对打。

方青砚就是那个新秀女神花姐，那个焚影不归的“女朋友”，那个第一局比赛就把自己打死在乐山大佛窟的“折鹿”

WTF？？？！！！

柳词吓得嘴唇都在颤抖。

外面还在聊着今晚去吃鸡，是柳词两年来没听过的，却在两年前在他梦里买房的声音。都说方青砚长大了，但他说话的声音和他不经意的尾音，都是柳词曾经最熟悉的。其实方青砚一点都没有变。还是会朝亲友发脾气，虽然听着没什么威慑力，像要糖吃的小学生。

方青砚也从不缺对他好的人，焚影不归不像自己，骂的最凶批的最狠，却也旁人都可观的对他好。大家都说，柳词宠方青砚像宠儿子，父爱如山，骂一千句都依然深爱。焚影不归就像是宠女朋友，笑着哄你，给你送糖吃，你所有的小脾气都接受。所有人都说方青砚脾气不好，焚影不归却说方青砚乖地不行，反倒是自己十分暴躁。

柳词的电话来的很是不巧，外面的方青砚早就挂了电话，等着焚影不归来接他。突然的手机铃声让两个人吓了一跳。

那声音是最后一间厕所传出来的。

“谁呀？”  
方青砚觉得里面的人绝对认识自己，要不然不至于不发出一点声音在这听自己打了十多分钟电话。

柳词拒听了队友的来电。握着手机站起来，站了好一会才让双腿停止微微颤抖。推开了门。

当方青砚看见柳词握着手机站在自己面前的时候，其实是不该有什么表情的。但是现在的他穿着短裙，带着假发。他觉得自己像个被父母抓住第一次看黄片的高中生。羞愧占据了他的大脑。

“柳……柳词？”

方青砚这幅样子其实柳词从线下第一天就看过了，虽然他是方青砚这件事情着实令人大跌眼镜，但是好歹自己奔30的社会人在这冷静了这么久，理应比对方是要淡定一点。

“你能不能别这么坐着？”

但是这句话怎么样也不该是他们两个见面的第一句话。只是柳词真的很介意方青砚穿短裙敞开腿坐在洗漱台上的样子。柳词发誓他真的不是故意看到方青砚内裤颜色的！

“草你血妈。”

妈的，更丢人了。

方青砚嘴上骂着，还是很乖地站了起来。

柳词就看着方青砚在自己面前，脸先是刷白，然后慢慢变红，现在一脸通红地瞪着自己。两个人都不知道要说什么，感觉说什么都很尴尬。方青砚以为里面最多就是个认识自己的玩家。结果竟然是他最不想见到的柳词。

“岚岚— —”  
门口传来了焚影不归的声音，因为避免被旁人听去，所以焚影不归私自决定喊方青砚小名。方青砚还没来得及打死对方，这个名字就被阿越和松哥念叨起来了。

方青砚咬咬牙，拿起手机就准备往门口走。

“你……你不能说出去！”

“来啦！别喊了！”

方青砚推开了门，走了出去，方青砚的头发扎的不紧，橡皮顺着假发滑了下来，掉在地上。他走的急，背后的柳词就像是深渊噩梦，推着方青砚往外走。

柳词听着焚影不归问方青砚怎么了，怎么感觉眼睛红红的，方青砚回答他，厕所顶上掉灰。然后两个人的声音和脚步声渐行渐远。

柳词出门顺手捡起来那个橡皮，很可爱的，却是方青砚以前最讨厌的那种，女孩子家家的，带着粉色小蝴蝶结的。

（七）  
决赛终于还是来了，那天的方青砚没有再穿短裙，他每次看到那件裙子就想起那天厕所的柳词。转而选择了比较中性的T恤和牛仔裤。

决赛两个队伍要先上台握手发言，方青砚的队伍先上，他想着柳词是队长，怎么都不会站在最后面，于是把潺潺往里面推自己站在离观众最里面的位置。

然后现在他和柳词面对面站着，柳词和他差不多高，无论是抬头还是低头都逃不开看见柳词的脸。柳词一上场就板着一张教导主任脸，方青砚看久了也觉得自己这么一惊一乍没趣，便也放松了下来。

握手的时候，柳词先伸出了手，方青砚终于能理直气壮把视线从柳词的脸上移到柳词的手上，将自己的手伸了出去。

这次柳词的手比上次要暖一些。

“加油。”各自走向座位的时候，柳词轻轻对方青砚说。

那一秒钟，方青砚仿佛回到了三年前的日日夜夜，在下播之后，大家都不知道的场景里，柳词曾一遍又一遍地在方青砚耳边念叨着“你要加油啊，考上好大学，爸爸带你打电信第一。”

后来方青砚直接去了加拿大，在柳词的世界里变成了一个不配提的名字。

第一把大家都很和平，柳词ban了方青砚花间，方青砚ban了剑纯。最后变成了气明内战。

“对面肯定是要气纯的，他们队伍里没有冰心，多半是气明，我们也气明。”

“没事，我们二手明教，他们二手气纯，稳得。”

地图是青竹书院。

折鹿点出气纯的时候无疑是让弹幕和解说吃惊的。方青砚队伍的配置其实很单一，围绕着天策的外功队和围绕着花间的内功队。大家都以为ban了花间松越会出一手外功死磕，却没想到“女神花姐”pick了一手气纯。

方青砚的气纯是个咩太，为了跟柳词的一切不扯上关系，他不敢选择第一届大师赛柳词上过的咩萝，也不敢上总是给自己无敌的道长。明明已经可以和队友讨论两个小时柳词气纯的打法和弱项，却在这种无人注意的小事上畏畏缩缩。

两边都是内功秒来秒去的配置，基本上都是打一波就撤的思路。柳词打比赛一直很稳，掌控着大局，不紧不慢。却总在对手不经意的一瞬间抓到突破口一波击杀。

方青砚则就是要“莽”很多，跟他花间插旗的画风一点也不一样。无敌扔就扔了，大不了多绕场几周，废掉对面一个爆发总是不亏的。

不得不说方青砚的气纯某些地方是像柳词的，解说大神们也开玩笑说折鹿小姐姐可能是连夜看了柳剑神的录屏学习气纯。

也并不是全猜错，方青砚的确是连夜看过柳词直播的，虽然这个B很长一段时间根本没玩气纯。

柳词也发现了方青砚的气纯不像最初被自己嫌弃的一文不值的样子了。集火保奶拆集火做的都算教科书级别的气纯了。

最后还是二手明教成了突破口，柳词抓到一波，队友明教开了月大流想打焚影不归，方青砚二话不说一个无敌就落了下来。然后将柳词的明教打死了。

明教光顾着为自己那一波冲动道歉，其他人忙着安慰。柳词却想起了曾经方青砚吐槽过无数次自己不落无敌偏偏要九转。

“直接落无敌看起来是要比九转推人来的划算。”

第二把方青ban了柳词气纯，柳词也ban了这边明教。松越以为对面没了内功中心，加上昨天看见柳词他们打了一下午策鲸，便上了一手策藏秀，结果被对面半路杀出来的毒歌毒安排的明明白白。

“我仿佛听见阿越的‘啾啾啾揪’”  
“孤寡策藏好不容易上场一次便惨遭内功爸爸的毒打。”

第三把终于是让柳词和方青砚上了一把气花。可惜是红方的气纯，蓝方的花间。双气打明花。最后还是小方的芙蓉抓得漂亮，击杀了柳词的队友。

第四把柳词的剑气还是厉害，赢了方青砚和焚影不归的二手剑气。但是大家都对折鹿上气纯和柳词对打的事情津津乐道。

“我折鹿小姐姐流弊！”  
“不服就是干，柳剑神是吧？”  
“果然花间厉害的气纯也不差5555”  
“小姐姐考虑考虑我双修咩，一三五陪你气花，二四六打剑气，我们周日还可以双气爽一爽”

最后的比赛拖到了绝杀局，柳词队友的策鲸依旧不敌金婚策藏。被击杀在了策藏恩爱谷的某一根柱子脚下。

随着击杀界面的弹出，会场响起了雷鸣般的掌声和欢呼声。解说们也激动地喊出了冠军队的名字――“保护我方盆栽”

柳词带头走过跟落叶阿越握手。

“辛苦了辛苦了，我手上全是汗！”  
“松哥策藏还是牛逼。”  
“松哥我想打策鲸我们下次回去约一下？”  
“可以。”  
“不可以！落叶要和我去打剑气的。下次大师赛我就是冠军剑纯了。”  
“阿越君牛逼。”

方青砚听着两队队友在说着笑着，喉咙里仿佛像火烧一样。有什么东西迫切地想要出来，方青砚喝了一口水。从口袋里掏出一口罩带上。

“折鹿小姐姐下次约打气花啊。”柳词队伍里的气纯过来向方青砚伸出手。  
“嗯嗯”从口罩里穿出的声音成功蒙混过关，方青砚还特别温柔的朝对方点了头。

“恭喜夺冠。”柳词最后来跟方青砚说这句话的时候。方青砚鼻子一酸，眼睛顿时就红了别过头去不看对方。

柳词看他的样子也没说什么，收紧了一下右手。然后和队友下台了。

（八）  
方青砚去了后台以后就偷偷溜出了会场，松越跟主办单位说人家女孩子突然不舒服，实在没办法上台领奖，主持人也表示理解。

上台的时候，柳词远远地看见方青砚拉下口罩靠近焚影不归耳边说些什么，说完他就从后门偷偷溜走了。柳词也跟队友说自己不舒服，后脚跟了上去。

方青砚今天穿的是牛仔裤，本来就偏中性化。主要是一顶大波浪卷假发和全套的妆容起到了伪装的作用。出了会场的方青随便找了厕所摘了假发卸了妆，走出来根本没人能看得出来这是刚才台上那个御姐花。

方青砚坐在咖啡厅角落的包厢里玩手，打开直播看焚影不归他们进行到哪一步了，时刻准备着给他们打电话去吃小龙虾。

所以柳词端着两杯芋圆奶茶推开方青砚包厢的门的时候，方青砚觉得脑壳都有点痛。

柳词十分熟络地坐在方青砚对面，还把一杯奶茶推到了方青砚面前。

“请你喝。”  
“买一送一的嘛？”方青砚看着奶茶不太敢看柳词，他不会拒绝柳词主动发起的谈话，却也不知道该怎么回应。  
“差不多吧。”柳词盯着方青砚的额头，突然觉得今年夏天是真的很有趣，“第二杯半价。”

其实说到恨，在2019年的现在，柳词说不出来这个字。其实早在很久以前，柳词就不恨方青砚了，比起最开始想起就会气地心塞胸闷，午夜梦回想起刚才梦里方青砚骂他的话还会低落的一整晚睡不着。

时间真是个好东西，差不多一年以后柳词就不再恨方青砚了。睡得好吃的香，斗地主手气都变好了。一切跟方青砚有关的东西都变得雾蒙蒙的，柳词索性也不想了，一股脑堆在仓库里不管不顾。

所以当柳词线下听到方青砚的声音时，的确震惊了好一会，像是打扫屋子突然翻出了自己打包好的贴着封条箱子。

当他看见方青砚穿着短裙坐在他面前的时候，柳词是真的有点想笑了，并不是恶意的，而是朋友间，觉得很有趣，想拍下来发给全世界看。

“女装第一人方青砚好吧。”顺手艾特所有剑三认识方青砚的人。

柳词觉得自己很记仇，可是现在他觉得自己又不那么记仇了。

“你今年怎么突然想打大师赛？”  
“就。。无聊啊，没事干。再不打我都A了，还没拿过冠军呢。”方青砚低头喝着奶茶，他喜欢嚼里面的芋圆丸子，软软的又很有嚼劲。  
“那今年拿到冠军啦。”  
“嗯哼。”

柳词觉得方青砚是真的好哄。一杯奶茶，一句夸奖对方就会垂下尾巴等你去摸他脑袋。

三年的时光太久了，久到柳词觉得聊天变成了不可能。

可是当一个鲜活的方青砚坐在自己面前的时候。柳词又觉得，只恨这个下午太短，三年时光里自己有太多想跟方青砚说的，他也有太多想要听方青砚说的。

他想告诉方青砚花舞剑快结婚了，他们两个还偷偷讨论过要不要邀请你。想问他焚影不归究竟和你什么关系？

他想告诉方青砚他95赛季有一把对面是三毒，他那一场被噬心蛊5次按掉了三个镇山河。想问他他当初散排气花遇到青冥如风内心是不是奔溃地觉得还是我柳剑神好？

他想告诉方青砚他赛季末刷挂件刷了59次，刚好59次才出，气的他又刷了60次拿了两把。一把背着一把放包里。想问他你有没有刷到夜话白露呢？还是你比较想刷画卷？

他想告诉方青砚其实自己早就没那么狠他了，只是朋友们看方青砚总是像洪水猛兽，个个避而不谈。想问他你有没有梦到我呢？

……

他想让方青砚知道每一个他错过的柳词歌妤的日与夜，悲与喜。他也想知道方青砚三年来每一场梦，每一个晃神，每一把JJC，每一刻每一秒，有没有想起过柳词歌妤。

柳词突然回想起了每个有趣的事情，一件一件都说给方青砚听，方青砚会回应他，有时会被他逗笑，有时候又会一脸嫌弃，或者会不可思议地皱眉。

“你不知道，我那天开着自由麦学松哥唱歌被队友听到了，幸好当时基三时刻已经停播了。不然我就是台柱子了。”  
“太蠢了吧，话说我有点想听的。”  
“别了别了，这里公共场合。”  
“那你回去给我唱也行啊。”

话说出口方青砚就不说话了，仿佛咬到了舌头。“呃……”他不知道这句话是不是超出了今天这场聊天的底线。

方青砚从来没有想过自己和柳词还有一天能聊天，线下见面不打一架都算好了。后来他又觉得，打架说明心里还有点地位，正常的都应该是假装不认识吧。

“可以啊，回去家里没人可以给你搞一下。”  
柳词拿出手机伸过去，“喏，我微信，赶紧加一下，不然下次怎么找你？”

“啊？？好。。。”方青砚手忙脚乱地从口袋里拿出手机，扫码加上了柳词微信。

“这赛季气花猛啊。你怎么没用气花打比赛？”  
“没法啊，焚影不归那个B只会明教啊。”方青砚喝完了奶茶，芋圆还剩下一大堆，他用吸管对准了丸子一个一个吸上来，一个可以嚼很久。“你不也没打气花？”  
“我找不到厉害的花间啊，都有主了。”  
“柳剑神菜啊。”  
“等方笔仙带我打个前十咯？  
“可以，我加拿大延迟160，你喊我乱洒可能两年以后我才能按出来。”  
“没事，你看我们说的3200三年了还没打上去呢。2年乱洒算什么啊？”

方青砚又想哭了。其实方青砚私底下很乖，游戏里隔着屏幕暴躁的一批，分分钟手撕微博脑残粉，脚踢贴吧节奏哥。

“哎，其实好像也不是什么大事，吵架了三年也是你厉害。”柳词握住了方青砚的手指，给他递了张纸巾。  
“哦？又都怪我了？”  
“没有没有，我也厉害，我也厉害。”  
“傻逼！”方青砚用另一只手揉了揉眼睛。瞪了一眼柳词。

三年的时光仿佛一场梦。柳词觉得现在的方青砚是三年前的他，他们两个打进了线下，结果输给了苍藏，方青砚伤心的不行，哭湿了柳词半截衣袖。他揉了揉方青砚的小脑袋，然后笑着说没关系呀，比赛而已，不管他。

“好啦别哭了，我们回去打气花！”  
“好，打气花。”


End file.
